Harry Potter y su Nuevo Destino
by vdha-96
Summary: el final que muchos deseamos que hubiese tenido harry potter y las reliquias de la muerte


**Hola todo el mundo, algunos ya me conocen por mi historia de Harry Potter y el poder interior y los que no pues un gusto mi nombre es Víctor. La razón por la cual me decidí a hacer este one-shot es muy sencilla, HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS, así es estoy cumpliendo 15 (un cumpleaños común y corriente para mí por ser chico) en fin este fic es una mezcla de el último libro con la última película de Harry Potter y con el final que debía tener según mi opinión y la de muchos si no me equivoco. **

**Esto ya todos lo saben pero igual lo colocaré, ``todos los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen son de la famosa y talentosa escritora J.K Rowling´´ **

**Advierto también que la historia está narrada en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Harry también hay unas partes en las que será desde la perspectiva de Ron y Hermione y no es nada más que una alteración del libro 7 con algunas cosas de la peli realizados para dar a conocer como debió terminar (según mi criterio) Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte**

**Ahora sin nada más que decir les dejo el fic**

Voldemort nos ha dado una ultima amenaza, quiere que me entreguen y así perdonara a Hogwarts, si como no y lo creí, ese traidor jamás dejaría descansar a Hogwarts. Hace tan solo unos instantes que Snape se fue de Hogwarts como en grandísimo cobarde que es pero lo que más me importa es lo que sucedió después, Pansy trato de persuadir a los demás de entregarme y Hermione, mi gran y leal amiga se paró frente a mí para protegerme, me parece increíble el hecho de que nunca en estos 7 años que llevo conociéndola me haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quiero y estimo, es una chica única en verdad pero ya para mi es muy tarde no me di cuenta cuando tuve oportunidad

Ahora estoy corriendo en dirección a la sala común de Ravenclaw cuando de repente oigo que me llaman y mi sorpresa es grande al ver que mis dos mejores amigos vienen justo detrás de mí

-Ron, Hermione que sucede?-pregunto al verlos

-Pues es que Hermione y yo hemos pensado y pues no importa si encontramos los horrocruxes ya que no tenemos con que destruirlos

-Exacto y si no me equivoco tu destruiste el diario de Riddle con un colmillo de basilisco no?

-Así es-contesto con ironía como si no se lo hubiese contado antes

-Pues sabemos donde encontrar uno, y vamos a buscarlo-me contesto Hermione segura como siempre

-Genial, vayan entonces pero llévense esto-y les extendí mi mapa-los ayudara mientras estemos separados

-Claro, vamos entonces-dijo Ron y cuando fue a tomar a Hermione de la mano me di cuenta que tal vez esta seria mi ultima oportunidad para hacerlo, para probar esos rosados y hermosos labios, así que me arme con la valentía característica de Gryffindor y me adelanté a Ron y tome a Hermione de la muñeca acercándola a mi para luego posar mis labios sobre los de ella

Decir que el momento me gusto es poco, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, fue la mejor sensación de todo el universo. Nunca ni con Cho ni Ginny me había sentido tan vivo al besarlas cosa que si estaba ocurriendo con Hermione, como fui tan tonto para no darme cuenta de que tenia a semejante ángel a mi lado? Pero como todo en este mundo el beso llego a su final e impulsado por las ultimas palpitaciones de valentía que tenia mi cuerpo me atreví a decirle lo que solo le diría en sueños

-Te amo Hermione-al fin lo dije, eso si que fue duro para mi pero lo logré, de todas formas lo mas probable es que hoy abandonaré este mundo y no quería irme sin siquiera habérselo confesado. Hermione y Ron se encuentran tiesos frente a mí y yo sin darles oportunidad de decir nada corro a todo lo que dan mis piernas para llegar a la sala común de Ravenclaw

Recién hablé con Elena Ravenclaw la cual me confesó donde encontrar la diadema perdida, que tonto fui al no pensar en la sala de los menesteres, corro a todo lo que dan mis piernas para llegar al séptimo piso y grande es mi sorpresa al ver a Ron y Hermione saliendo del baño de Myrtel a unos metros de mí, pensé en ir hacia ellos y decirles acerca de que descubrí donde encontrar el horrocrux pero me retracto en el acto al ver lo que pasó

Ron tomo a Hermione de la muñeca y la acerco a él para besarla justo como yo lo hice hace un rato pero fuerte es mi dolor al comprobar que Hermione no solo recibió el beso, lo esta correspondiendo cosa que no hizo cuando yo la bese, ahora si que es definitivo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Hermione. Doy vuelta por donde vine y me dirijo yo solo a la sala de los menesteres, no podré soportar estar con ellos sabiendo que ahora hago mal tercio y menos aun con mi corazón tan destrozado

Estoy en la sala de menesteres y al fin he encontrado la diadema, oigo pasos tras de mi y veo a Hermione y Ron acercarse a donde estoy

-Harry al fin te encontramos estaba muy preocupada, no te veíamos en el mapa del merodeador hasta que recordamos que cuando entras en esta sala no apareces en el-dijo para seguidamente abrazarme fuertemente, ojala ese abrazo no fuera dirigido a un amigo sino a algo más pero que se le va a hacer no tengo futuro con ella y afrontare ese hecho

De repente oigo más pasos y raramente no me sorprendo al ver a Malfoy junto a sus mastodontes Crabbe y Goyle atrás de el

-Vaya, vaya si es san Potter creo que te atrapamos al fin

-Pero miren son el granjero y sus obedientes ovejas, que es lo que quieres Malfoy?, vienes a cumplir los deseos de tu señor?

-No Potter, vengo a cumplir mis propios deseos de exterminarte, pero tal vez Lord Voldemort me recompense si te llevo ante él

-Que cobarde eres Malfoy necesitas de Voldemort para enfrentarme, me das mucha pena

-Ya veremos que dirás cuando estés frente a él

-Que frente a él ni que nada-dijo una voz detrás de Malfoy a quien pude reconocer como Goyle-acabémoslo de una vez, el señor oscuro lo quiere muerto y muerto se lo llevaré

-Para Goyle no seas bruto el señor oscuro nos dio ordenes explicitas, puedes acabar libremente con la comadreja y la sangre sucia….-esta es la ultima vez que le permitiré llamarla así

-NO SE TE OCURRA LLAMARLA ASÍ DE NUEVO MALFOY, CRUCIO-un haz de luz rojo salió de mi varita e impacto en el pecho de Malfoy el cual empezó a retorcerse con dolor y desesperación mientras chillaba y gritaba

-Como te atreves Potter? Ahora la sangre sucia la pagara-dijo la voz del otro gorila de Malfoy, es decir Crabbe-avada kedavra-la maldición asesina no iba a mi sino a Hermione, maldito infeliz esta me las paga

-Despulso-grite apuntando a una pila de escombros para que se interpusieran entre Hermione y la maldición-maldito infeliz como se te ocurre tratar de matarla?-pero antes de pronunciar con Crabbe le mismo hechizo que use con Malfoy oí a Goyle gritar

-Avada Kedavra-nuevamente va dirigido a Hermione, me están colmando la paciencia, uno mas que trate de hacerle algo y morirá eso es seguro

-Expelliarmus-mi hechizo choco con el de Goyle y lo desintegro en el acto, que débil que es para que un simple hechizo desarmador pueda destruir a una maldición asesina, nuevamente antes de poder castigar a Goyle oigo a Crabbe exclamar

-Tienes frio canalla? Veamos que te parece esto, fiendfyre-de su varita empezaron a brotar llamaradas de fuego incontrolables que fueron consumiendo todo a su paso incluida la misma varita que invoco al poderoso fuego

-Aguamenti, maldita sea no se apaga, aqua eructo máximo, Hermione alguna idea

-Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes, es el fuego maldito y no puede apagarse a menos que se haga el hechizo correcto con la concentración apropiada

-Que consuelo-contesto Ron a Hermione, empezamos a correr en busca de una salida pero las bestias de fuego siempre terminan bloqueándonos y mientras los escombros caían uno golpeo a Hermione lo que provoco que se torciera el tobillo

-Hermione-grite al instante de verla caer al suelo e instantáneamente fui a donde estaba ella

-Me torcí el tobillo, no puedo continuar, supongo que….

-Supones que nada, tu vienes si o si-dije con seguridad

-Pero como haremos Harry no puede correr, debemos buscar una salida rápido

-Lo se Ron, por el momento….-me agache y tome a Hermione en brazos-vamos

-Estas loco Harry no podrás correr si me estas cargando

-Jamás te dejare Hermione así deba morir contigo o morir en tu lugar-esas palabras salieron desde el fondo de mi corazón, y sin esperar respuesta empecé a correr con Ron a mi lado hasta que llegamos a un punto en el cual nos encontrábamos totalmente rodeados por las flamas, parecía el fin pero Ron como ángel caído del cielo encontró la solución

-Harry aquí hay 2 escobas-puede que Ron no sea el mas listo pero si que logro sacarnos de un apuro, se monto en la primera escoba que agarro-pásame a Hermione para que te subas a esta-realmente dudé de hacerlo o no, no quería alejarme de ella pero el tenia razón con Hermione cargada no podría montarme en la escoba, la coloque en la escoba detrás de Ron y ella se sujeto fuertemente a él provocando que mi corazón se hiciera añicos pero no lo llegue a demostrar, una vez montados en las escobas emprendimos el vuelo, pude ver como Crabbe era incinerado por el fuego demoniaco que él mismo provoco, que horrible forma de morir y justo ahí me acordé de lo que fui a buscar, la diadema, descendí a toda velocidad y logre agarrarla justo al momento en que las llamas la alcanzaban y al tomarla solo duró unos segundos en mi mano ya que se desintegro al instante dejando ver el humo que reconocí como otra parte del alma de Voldemort

Estamos a punto de salir hasta que me doy cuenta de que Goyle y Malfoy siguen vivos, supongo que no los puedo dejar morir así y después de convencer a Ron de ir a buscarlos y rescatarlos al fin logramos salir de la sala

-Hermione estas bien? Como sigues?-dije sin poder ocultar mi preocupación

-Estoy bien Harry te lo agradezco-contesta y me ve a los ojos sonriéndome, maldita sea por que tenia que hacerlo, yo que trato de aceptar que nunca estará a mi lado y ella que cada vez se acerca más a mi-por cierto gracias por lo que hiciste en la sala por protegerme

-No hay de que Hermione, no podía permitir que algo malo te pasara, eres lo mas importante que tengo-digo con sinceridad y ella reacciona como siempre hace conmigo, un abrazo de cariño apoyo ternura y amor pero solo un amor amistoso, ella jamás me dirigiría un abrazo como los que me imagino que se dará con Ron en un futuro y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

-Ron quédate aquí con Hermione y cuídala, yo debo continuar

-De eso nada Harry Ron y yo iremos contigo-me contesta ella con seguridad, pero que obstinada es

-Hermione estas lastimada y no pienso permitir que te arriesgues en estos momentos y menos dejaré que te quedes sola así que por ahora yo continuo solo-dije con voz fría, seré tonto le estoy dejando el camino libre a Ron con todo y sendero trazado, pero ya que de todas formas probablemente moriré creo que será mejor que ella este con alguien que la pueda acompañar

-Ah no, te dije que no nos quedaremos ni te dejaremos ir solo-sacó su varita, dijo unas palabras raras y en un segundo se levanto con esa determinación que hacen que la ame tanto-ahora si puedo continuar

-Bien vamos, el ultimo horrocrux el Nagini la serpiente de Voldemort, se encuentran en los cobertizos, así que vamos-bajamos rápidamente protegiéndonos de las maldiciones de los mortifagos y a pesar de la situación no puedo evitar sentir la mirada de Hermione fija en mi nuca, debe querer hablar conmigo aunque lo más seguro es que sea acerca de que me quiere pero no me ama y bla, bla, bla, pero no es necesario ese discurso ya que yo ya se que no tengo oportunidad con ella

Al fin llegamos a los cobertizos y lo que vimos me dejo sin aliento, Voldemort mató el mismo a Snape para que la varita de sauco le perteneciera completamente y Snape en sus últimos momentos me entrego su ultima lagrima con unos recuerdos, me imagino que debe ser muy importante, estamos entrando en el castillo y no hay nadie afuera en los puestos me imagino que están encargándose de los caídos como Voldemort nos recomendó hacer, vaya que esta batalla es una desgracia. Entramos en el gran comedor y quedo horrorizado, una gran cantidad de cuerpos caídos colocados en el suelo, puedo ver a Colin, Lavender, Cho, Remus, Tonks y….

-FRED-grito Ron al ver a su familia amontonada sobre el cadáver de uno de los gemelos Weasley. Maldición Voldemort por que? Ahora hasta la familia Weasley ha tenido que pagar, esto no me lo perdonaré jamás, pero si creía que eso era duró esto es mucho peor ya que Hermione se abrazo a Ron demostrando ese afecto que se que nunca demostrará por mi, lo acaricia suavemente con cariño y amor que sobrepasan el de una amistad, no la culpo ya que mi amigo esta pasando por un difícil momento, no me atrevo a acercarme a donde están ellos ya que no puedo evitar sentir que Fred murió por mi culpa, subo descontroladamente las escaleras hasta que alguien me detiene, me volteo y veo a Ginny sujetándome del brazo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Harry se lo que sientes y desecha ese pensamiento de una vez por todas, esto no fue tu culpa, te apoyamos porque quisimos

-Pero si no me hubieran conocido nunca esto no habría pasado, soy el causante de todo esto

-Claro que no Harry esto pasó porque así era como debía ocurrir, nada de esto es tu culpa así que no pienses que te odiamos ya que no es así todos te queremos, yo te sigo amando Harry

-Perdóname Ginny

-Por qué?

-Es que yo no….-pero no pude continuar ya que Ginny me dio un amistoso abrazo antes de poderle confesar que ya no la amaba como creía sino que amaba a Hermione

-Lo se Harry, se que la amas pero ella por ahora no puede estar a tu lado mi hermano la necesita para que lo apoye, pero probablemente en unos meses cuando Ron se haya recuperado ustedes puedan estar juntos, puede que yo te ame pero prefiero que seas feliz

-De verdad te lo agradezco pero no lo creo Ginny, yo con Hermione no tengo oportunidad, ella ama a tu hermano y ahora que Fred murió si alguna vez yo tuve posibilidad de llamar su atención pues ya la perdí, pero así deben ser as cosas

-Pero Harry….-pero la terminé de silenciar con un corto beso en los labios, yo la seguía queriendo pero no la amaba y por eso ese beso fue diferente de los otros que nos dimos porque efectivamente había amor en ese beso pero era como el de un hermano a una hermana

-Gracias por todo Ginny-y sin dejar que dijera nada emprendí la carrera rumbo a la sala del director para ver el recuerdo de Snape….

Ahora si todo está decidido, todo tiene sentido ahora que lo pienso bien, yo soy el ultimo horrocrux, al final la profecía decía la verdad no podríamos vivir si el otro sobrevivía y uno de los dos debía morir a manos del otro y ese era yo, aunque lo único bueno es que al fin se acabarían los sufrimientos

Bajé las escaleras y mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Ron y Hermione al final de estas abrazados con sus manos entrelazadas, otra cosa que se podría llamar ``positiva´´ es que no tendría que soportar ver a mis amigos juntos mientras me hacían a un lado como eventualmente lo harían, me coloqué la capa de invisibilidad y baje cuidadosamente las escaleras para que no me descubrieran, al pasar a su lado oí que hablaban, no me pude detener a escucharlos pero si oí lo siguiente

-Te aseguro Hermione que después de esto serás completamente feliz, yo mismo me aseguraré de eso

-No sabes cuanto te quiero Ron

-Y yo a ti Hermione-y se volvieron a abrazar, devolví mi mirada hacia la puerta la cual era mi objetivo ya que no me podía dar el lujo de vacilar por muy destrozado que estuviera mi corazón, supongo que el que ellos estén juntos será lo mejor yo nunca la habría podido hacer feliz ya que debía morir. Al fin estoy llegando a mi destino, después de una charla con mis padres, mi padrino, Remus y Fred boté la piedra de la resurrección

Ya llegué, puedo verlo a él y sus mortifagos esperando a mi muerte, a Hagrid pidiéndome que me vaya y a la asquerosa serpiente frente a mí viéndome a los ojos

-Harry Potter-dijo Voldemort con su frio siseo-el niño que vivió, viene a morir-finalizó y empezó a levantar su varita, ya no hay marcha atrás, mi destino esta sellado y hasta aquí llego pero no me iré sin antes comprobar algo

-Avada kedavra-grité apuntando a Nagini, la serpiente recibió el impacto pero Voldemort no se preocupó, yo me imaginaba que nada pasaría pero ahora quiero que Tom revele lo que quiero saber

-Pobre iluso, te confesaré un secreto Harry, solo yo puedo matar a un horrocrux por medio de un hechizo-que tonto que es, confirmo mis sospechas, al él matarme matará al horrocrux que llevo dentro

-Ya veo, supongo que no valió la pena

-Tienes razón-hasta aquí llego todo pero tengo el consuelo de que entre Neville, Ron, Luna, Hermione y Ginny lograran matar a Nagini y por consiguiente a Voldemort así que abandono este mundo gustoso-adiós Harry Potter, fuiste un digno rival

-Adiós Tom, te veré en el otro mundo antes de lo que esperas

Tom volvió a alzar su varita y grito-AVADA KEDAVRA-vi como el has de luz se dirigía firme y sin vacilar hacia mí y lo ultimo que logre oír fue un grito desgarrador por parte de Tom

…..

Heme aquí de nuevo y yo que pensé que todo se solucionaría así de fácil, pensé que el recibir la maldición asesina acabaría todos mis problemas pero veo que no es así, aquí estoy de nuevo vivito y coleando, aunque Voldemort no se ha dado cuenta ya que la única persona que sabe que estoy vivo es Narcisa Malfoy la cual comprobó a través de mi que Draco seguía con vida y a cambio no revelo que sigo con vida, ahora puedo comprobar que una madre por su hijo es capaz de cualquier cosa. Estamos llegando al castillo y Hagrid es quien está encargado de llevar mi ``cadáver´´ de verdad que Tom es un infeliz, hacer que la persona que me llevo hace ya 16 años a casa de mis tíos y hace unos meses me sacó de ahí lleve mi cuerpo es algo desalmado, ya me las pagará

Llegamos al castillo donde todos se encuentran en el patio de la entraba viendo como Tom entra con todos sus mortifagos detrás, y con voz de héroe el muy egocéntrico grita a todo pulmón

-HARRY POTTER ESTAR MUERTO

-NO, NOOOO NO ES CIERTO-gritaba Hermione al verme en brazos de Hagrid, puede parecer cruel pero no podía delatarme aun ya que no tenia varita y seria un suicidio definitivo

-Claro que si insolente sangre sucia, Harry Potter esta muerto, murió como un cobarde tratando de escapar

-Eso es mentira Harry nunca moriría como un cobarde, el murió luchando, lo se porque lo conozco y si hay alguien que morirá como un cobarde serás tu-dijo Neville con seguridad, ahora mas que nunca estoy orgulloso de llamarme amigo de Neville

-Él tiene razón, Harry murió en cuerpo pero no en alma ya que él sigue dentro de nosotros y te lo demostraremos derrotándote en su nombre-ahora fue Luna la que habló, ya veo por que regresé, como podría irme teniendo una familia como ellos?

-Déjense de ridiculeces, Potter murió como un cobarde y un traidor y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto, aunque seré benévolo y les daré una oportunidad para retractarse de sus palabras y unirse a mis filas, después de todo veo que son de alma guerrera, serian mortifagos de calidad, que dicen quien viene?

-Draco hijo ven conmigo-oigo a Narcisa llamar a Malfoy y se posa justo al lado de Hagrid, esta trama algo. Draco se colocó junto a su madre quien lo abrazó y ahí me comunicó-es tu oportunidad Potter no la desaproveches

-Mas te vale que hagas que todo lo que ocurrió hoy valga la pena-agrego Malfoy mientras sin que nadie se diera cuenta me entregaba su varita. Narcisa y Draco se alejaron y decidí que ya era hora de actuar

-Quien más vendrá con nosotros?-pregunto el muy cínico de Voldemort

-Nadie más ira contigo porque morirás Voldemort, acabaremos con lo que Harry empezó-oí que decía mi amada Hermione-haremos que esté orgulloso de nosotros

-Hoy, este día será recordado como el día en que Harry Potter murió en cuerpo pero que su espíritu nos acompaño al derrotarte-ahora fue Ron quien hablo empuñando su varita

-Que conmovedor, pero no será suficiente, bien supongo que no desistirán, lastima-se volteo y se dirigió a sus mortifagos, es mi oportunidad

-Comiencen-anuncio Voldemort

-POR HARRY-gritó Neville en el momento en el que sacó la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero seleccionador. Ahora si es mi momento, salté de los brazos de Hagrid y ataqué a la serpiente

-CONFRINGO-de mi varita salió una gran masa naranja que golpeo a la serpiente pero revotó en su piel provocando que gran cantidad de mortifagos cayeran inconscientes en el suelo

-HARRY-gritaron Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Neville al verme de pie frente a ellos

-Neville la serpiente-ordené al notar que la serpiente no estaba en sus plenos sentidos gracias a mi hechizo

-A sus ordenes feje-y sin vacilar empuño la espada y abatió con ella a Nagini cortándole la cabeza de un solo golpe

-NOOOOOOOOO, MALDITO CRIO AHORA SI QUE LO LAMENTARAS

-Tu batalla es conmigo Tom, es hora de que acabemos con esto de una vez por todas

-Como es posible que sigas con vida Potter? Yo te maté, lo comprobamos, no deberías seguir con vida, la varita nunca falla

-Esa varita no te pertenece Tom, le pertenece a alguien más y por eso nunca lograras matarme

-Eso ya lo veremos Potter….

-Se acabo todo Tom y hoy morirás-y por primera vez me atreví a conjurar la maldición asesina sabiendo que ahora si acabaría con una vida pero por el bien del mundo

-AVADA KEDAVRA-gritamos al mismo tiempo y nuestros rayos se encontraron produciendo estruendos inimaginables y provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo pero sin romper la conexión

-Ríndete Tom ya no puedes ganar

-Yo no puedo perder, me niego a aceptarlo-grito con desespero, se podía observar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Voldemort tenia miedo pero al contrario de él yo me sentía seguro de mi mismo y sabia lo que debía hacer por mis amigos que demostraron serme fiel en cualquier situación, me levanté e impulsé más mi rayo y tanto fue el poder que la varita de sauco voló de la mano de Tom y aterrizó en la mía provocando que ambos rayos verde dieran en Tom

-Hasta nunca Tom Riddle-y por fin los rayos se apagaron y frente a mi no quedaba mas que un maltrecho cadáver que empezó a volverse polvo, por fin Lord Voldemort había muerto y el mundo mágico estaba a salvo y todo gracias a mi y a mis amigos, me voltee a ver a mis amigos, quería ir con ellos a celebrar pero estaba muy agotado y caí desmayado

…

Me desperté en un lugar tan conocido para mí como lo fue la casa de los Dursley, la enfermería y me pregunté, como es posible que ni este año que no vine a Hogwarts pude salvarme de venir a este lugar, vaya que soy idéntico a mi padre

-Veo que ya despertó señor Potter, debo decir que no me sorprende verlo aquí después de todo yo no cumpliría mi deber de enfermera en Hogwarts si no recibiera aunque sea una visita suya al año-dijo la señora Pomfrey al verme despertar

-Que le puedo decir Madame Pomfrey, este lugar es tan familiar para mí como la casa de mis tíos

-Y no lo dudo, usted pasó más tiempo en la enfermería en un año que la mitad de los alumnos de Hogwarts en toda su vida

-Supongo que tiene razón, oiga como están mis amigos? Que pasó con los demás mortifagos?

-Descuide señor Potter sus amigos están en perfectas condiciones y los demás mortifagos al ver caer a su líder o huyeron o se entregaron, pero usted no debe preocuparse por nada ya hizo bastante, por lo menos pudo descansar ha pasado 14 horas inconsciente

-De acuerdo, oiga para cuando me voy a poder ir?-pregunté con desesperación ya que sabia que Hermione querría hablar conmigo pero yo no me sentía de ánimos para recibir un formal rechazo

-Pues si quiere puede irse inmediatamente, todo lo que tenia era cansancio y no es para menos, no todos los días uno puede presumir de sobrevivir a la maldición asesina y matar al mas tenebroso mago de todos los tiempos

-Entiendo, en ese caso me iré de una vez

-De acuerdo señor Potter pero le avisaré a la señorita Granger que ya esta bien, me pidió que lo hiciera ya que quería hablar con usted

En ese punto se me heló la sangre, tenia razón después de todo, si quería hablar conmigo y lo mas obvio era para aclararme que no me amaba pero que quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos pero yo no podría ser su amigo, no ahora que había descubierto mis sentimientos por ella y aun peor se los había confesado, en que demonios estaba pensando?... Exactamente no estaba pensando-eh de acuerdo-dije sin más no podía decirle que no lo hiciera, sin más que agregar me fui de la enfermería

Al salir de la enfermería noté que no había nadie en los pasillos así que bajé con intención de ingresar en el gran comedor. Al llegar frente a las puertas, o donde en algún momento estuvieron las puertas note que todos se encontraban ahí reunidos conversando alegremente, no los podía culpar ya que a pesar de que había sido una batalla espantosa al fin el mundo estaba libre de Voldemort y su maldad así que no había razón para que no disfrutaran de la libertad que se les acababa de otorgar, cuando me dispuse a salir de entre las sombras donde me encontraba la vi, vi a Hermione platicando animadamente con Luna y Ginny y fue ahí cuando recordé que me tocaría escuchar el típico discurso de rechazo y sinceramente el haberme recuperado hace unos instantes hacían que no deseara escucharlo y dando media vuelta me devolví por donde viene corriendo por las escaleras o lo que quedaba de ellas para lograr llegar hasta la torre de astronomía

Me tarde un poco más de lo normal en llegar ya que por lo general solo me tomaba una media hora en subir hasta la torre pero con tanto escombro me tarde mas de 1 hora en llegar por culpa de los escombros, me hubiera tardado más mero no fue así y fue gracias a que recordé que podía hacer la aparición ya que las defensas del colegio estaban por los suelos. Cuando al fin llegue a la torre o lo que quedaba de ella noté que la ventana donde siempre me sentaba a observar el gran paisaje que representaba Hogwarts estaba totalmente intacta, como si el destino la hubiera protegido para mí y sin esperar ni un segundo mas me monte en ella para sentir la brisa acariciar mi cabello y llenar mi alma de felicidad

Me mantuve ahí por varios minutos hasta que recordé algo importante, la varita de sauco, no recordaba que había pasado con ella y ahí fue cuando revisé en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta que la encontré intacta

-Y ahora que debo hacer contigo? Eres sumamente problemática pero si eres usada por el mago apropiado puedes llegar a ser un arma para el bien-dije en voz alta pensando que estaba solo, no podía estar más equivocado

-Veo que no solo has cambiado físicamente Harry, también eres mas maduro en mentalidad-dijo una voz que reconocería hasta en el inframundo

-Hermione que haces aquí?

-Que más voy a estar haciendo aquí Harry? Estaba buscándote, la señora Pomfrey me dijo que te habías ido y que estabas bien, por eso cuando te vi en el gran comedor esperé a que entraras pero te fuiste

-Vaya pensé que nadie me había visto, pero sí me fui de la enfermería porque sabes que no soporto estar ahí sin hacer nada y pues pensaba entrar en el gran comedor pero de repente recordé este lugar y pues me decidí por venir aquí-dije sin siquiera voltear a verla

-Entiendo, por cierto que fue lo que sucedió con la varita de sauco? Por que no funciono con Voldemort?

-Pues porque él pensó que la varita le pertenecería a él al momento de matar a Snape pero la varita jamás fue de Snape, ya que Malfoy fue quien lo desarmó en la torre de astronomía y por eso la varita le pertenecía a él, hasta el momento en que desarmé a Malfoy en la mansión Malfoy ahí paso a corresponderme a mi

-Guao, algo confuso pero tiene sentido y que es lo que piensas hacer con ella?-preguntó ella y se sentó al lado mío buscando mi mirada

-La conservaré para darle un uso de protección y no de destrucción-conteste aun sin atreverme a mirarla

-Me parece bien Harry, una ultima cosa

-Si?

-Por que rayos no me miras?-demonios ahora como hacia, ni modo me tocaría aguantarme el discurso

-No es por nada en especifico, solo me gusta ver el cielo desde aquí-ok hasta para mi sonó tonto, vamos Potter no sabes decir una mejor mentira?

-No me mientas Harry, me estas evitando y quiero saber por que?

-Hermione no quiero hablar ahorita si? Me estoy recuperando y lo que menos quiero es dar explicaciones

-Pues de malas porque quiero que me expliques ya que no entiendo

-Esta bien, la razón por la cual lo hago es porque ya se todo Hermione, se que te gusta Ron y entiendo que no sientas por mi lo que yo siento por ti, no quiero que te sientas mal por mi, yo perdí mi oportunidad y lo entiendo y aunque me duela lo superaré, se que seguramente querrás que seamos amigos pero yo ya no puedo ser tu amigo, no después de confesarte lo que siento por ti, también quiero que sepas que no pienso intervenir entre tu y Ron ya que por mas que me duela son mis amigos y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, ahora que todo ha acabado ya ustedes pueden vivir una vida plena y tranquila sin preocuparse de lo que les pueda pasar por estar conmigo y…. Pues creo que no tengo mas que decir

-Así que eso es todo? Piensas alejarte de mi por eso?-pregunto dejando ver con claridad que estaba molesta

-Espero que me entiendas Hermione, yo te amo pero saber que no puedo estar contigo es una cruel tortura para mi, se que es egoísta pero no creo soportar mas sufrimiento pero tampoco quiero que dejes de ser feliz por mi culpa

-Parece que no lo has entendido

-Entender que?-en ese instante Hermione se quito de la ventana y me halo fuertemente para luego empezar a propinarme una gran serie de golpes en el pecho-eh estas loca? Auch Hermione eso duele

-Es que acaso eres tonto o que? Como puede ser que no te des cuenta de la realidad Harry Potter?

-Pero de que me hablas si yo lo único que quiero es que tu seas feliz

-Eh ahí el dilema, tonto-dijo mientras me propinaba un último pero suave golpe en el brazo-que no entiendes que mi felicidad solo se encuentra a tu lado

-Hermione yo entiendo que por ser tu mejor amigo me quieras pero eso no significa que necesites de mi para ser feliz

-Lo que ay que ver-dijo con claro tono de obstinación-creo que debo de ser mas exacta para que entiendas de una buena vez-y sin darme tiempo para analizar ni nada Hermione me tomo por el cuello y me acerco a ella hasta tomar mis labios entre los suyos, eso si que era inesperado pero por dios que no me quejaba ya que había estado deseando que Hermione hiciera eso hace bastante tiempo. El beso duro poco mas de un minuto, hubiera durado más de no ser por un minúsculo detalle llamado aire que para mi desgracia es indispensable para la vida, una vez separamos nuestros labios noté que Hermione tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro-al fin entendiste a lo que me refería?

-Pues ahora estoy más confundido que antes para serte sincero

-Dios Harry si que eres lento

-Oye es tu culpa, me haces pensar una cosa para luego hacerme pensar otra totalmente distinta

-Veo que te lo tendré que decir con palabras, me escuchas bien Harry?-yo asentí con cara de ``por quien me tomas´´-entonces quiero que me escuches clara y concisamente entendiste?-volví a asentir-Harry yo te amo, escuchaste bien? TE AMO CON TODO MI SER Y MI CORAZON, ahora si entendiste bien?

Mas yo parecía que estaba ido por lo que acababa de escuchar y es que como no lo haría, Hermione Granger la chica mas lista, talentosa, hermosa, perfecta y de la cual yo estoy locamente enamorado me acababa de confesar que me amaba, y mi cerebro aun no lo asimilaba. Cuando al fin volví a la realidad no pude hacer otra cosa que atacar esos labios que me tenían vuelto loco, la besé con amor y pasión sin detenerme para nada y es que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer eso y nunca había podido, hasta hoy. Minutos después nuestro labios estaban rojos pero eso no tenia importancia, nos amábamos y estábamos juntos, yo no podía estar mas feliz ya que recién había acabado con el mago mas tenebroso de la tierra y ahora la chica de mi corazón me acababa de confesar que yo era el chico del suyo, a pesar de estar mas feliz que un niño en navidad aun habian cosas que deseaba aclarar

-Hermione no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, eres lo que mas amo en este mundo y te juro aquí y ahora que me encargaré de hacerte la mujer mas feliz de la tierra

-No lo dudo Harry pero eso no es necesario, yo ya lo soy nada más porque estás conmigo

-Te amo Hermione

-Te amo Harry-contestó y nos volvimos a besar, no lo podía evitar tenia ese deseo encendido pero me decidí y una vez culminamos con el beso le pregunté

-Hermione quiero saber que es lo que paso exactamente?

-A que te refieres Harry?

-Pues es que yo te vi besándote con Ron, y también oí cuando dijo que se encargaría de que fueras feliz y le contestaste que lo querías

-Ah ya entiendo, bien déjame y te explico, lo del beso fue así

**Flashback (perspectiva de Hermione Granger)**

Estamos en la cámara de los secretos, este lugar si que es horrible, justo frente a nosotros está la estatua de Salazar Slytherin y a unos metros de distancia esta el cadáver del basilisco que Harry mató hace unos 5 años

-Vaya recuerdo que nunca logré llegar hasta aquí con Harry, debió ser una batalla muy buena para que todas esas estatuas quedaran tan destrozadas

-Yo no veo en que pudo haber sido genial una batalla en la cual mi Harry casi muere-huy por Morgana y toda su maldad que es lo que dije

-Que dijiste?-me preguntó Ron, veo que no es tan despistado como era hace unos años

-Nada, vamos no nos podemos distraer tenemos que destruir la copa de Hufflepuff

-Esta bien vamos-que alivio no insistió

Ron fue directo hacia el cadáver y le arranco un colmillo, ahora se acercó a mi, por que no solo lo destruye y ya?

-Hazlo tú-me dice…. Mejor dicho me ordena

-No puedo…..

-Claro que si-me interrumpe y deja el colmillo en mi mano derecha mientras el se agacha y coloca la copa en el suelo

Me agacho hasta quedar a su nivel con el colmillo en la mano pero algo en esa copa evita que pueda actuar pero esto es por Harry y por él soy capaz de todo, veo a Ron a los ojos y me inspira seguridad, ahora si no vacilo y de una vez clavo el colmillo en la copa enterrándolo por completo, la copa empieza a dar vueltas en el piso hasta que llega al agua donde olas enormes con las caras de Voldemort empiezan a formarse y buscan de embestirnos a mi y a Ron, corremos lo mas que podemos pero las olas nos alcanzan y nos bañan de pies a cabeza

Nos vemos el uno al otro y no podemos evitar reírnos de la situación

-Ok eso fue algo patético, tanto correr para que solo termináramos tomando un baño

-Pues hay que agradecer que solo fue un baño Ronald-contesto

-Bueno salgamos a buscar a Harry, debe de estar necesitándonos

-De acuerdo vamos-y salimos de la cámara de los secretos aun empapados. Una vez fuera de la cámara y fuera el baño de myrtel Ron me detiene

-Que ocurre Ron?-pregunto extrañada al ver que se detuvo tan de repente

-Hermione para ti esta claro que yo estoy enamorado de ti no es así?-yo asentí débilmente y un poco apenada-y por lo que paso hace rato esta claro que Harry también esta enamorado de ti, por eso quiero preguntarte a quien quieres mas?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, como podía contestar a eso?-no se decirte Ron

-Por qué no?

-Es que…. No lo se, para mi ustedes siempre fueron mis mejores amigos y no te mentiré siempre sentí una atracción por los dos, por ti por tu espíritu alegre y bromista y en cierto modo porque eres opuesto a mi y los opuestos se atraen aunque creo que nosotros somos muy opuestos

-Cierto-me contesto con una sonrisa

-Y con Harry pues, siempre me la he llevado bien con él, siempre hemos estado el uno para el otro y pues siempre he sentido un lazo muy especial con él

-Lo se yo también he sentido que ustedes tienen una conexión mucho mas especial que la de una simple amistad, de hecho me atreveré a decirte que incluso si tu y yo llegáramos a ser pareja estoy seguro en un 200% que nos querrías a los dos de igual manera o hasta incluso lo querrías más a él, o me equivoco

-No lo se Ron, pues yo pensé que yo a Harry no le interesaba y por eso nunca intenté nada con él pero desde que me beso pues no puedo evitar pensar en ese delicioso beso y que fue una gran y bella sensación

-Entonces lo que te hace dudar es el beso que Harry te dio no es así?

-Correcto

-Bueno lo que hay que hacer-y sin previo aviso me tomo por la cintura y me besó con dulzura y cariño, era un beso encantador podía sentir el amor que Ron sentía por mi fluir por cada fibra de mi cuerpo pero había algo que diferenciaba a ese beso del que me dio Harry y no fue hasta que comencé a corresponderle que me di cuenta de que era. Después de unos segundos nos separamos y en mi mente no había duda alguna de mi decisión

-Lograste sentir algo con este beso?-me preguntó alejándose un poco

-Así es

-Y pudiste decidir a quien querías más?

-Si-conteste con serenidad

-Pues ilústrame

-Ron eres el chico que siempre desee a mi lado para pelear, divertirme, llorar por tu culpa, regañarte, hacer las pases y meternos en problemas

-Ya entiendo y te diste cuenta de eso simplemente con el beso

-Así es porque sentí en ese beso algo que no sentí con el de Harry

-Y eso es….

-Repulsión, pero no porque haya sido un mal beso ni nada por el estilo

-Lo se Hermione y creo que ambos sabemos por que sentiste eso

-Así es, lo sentí porque eres mi hermano menor, por eso siempre pelamos, te regaño, me insultas, etc. Y por eso esa pequeña repulsión, porque tu para mi eres mi hermano

-Entiendo totalmente Hermione y claro que sentiste repulsión al considerarme tu hermano ya que el besar a tu hermano es algo antinatural, y supongo si eso es lo que sientes por mi me imagino que por Harry

-El beso de Harry lo sentí cálido, cariñoso, lleno de amor puro y sincero y pues después de haber descubierto lo que realmente siento por ti ya no tengo duda alguna

-O sea que….

-Si Ron amo a Harry con todo el corazón, la verdad lo lamento Ron se que desearías que te amara a ti pero no lo puedo evitar, lo que siento por Harry no tiene comparación, solo espero que esto no afecte tu amistad con él

-Pues la cosa es que Harry no es mi amigo Hermione….

-Pero Ron yo no….-pero me calló con un dedo para terminar él

-Él es mi hermano, por lo cual solo le deseo lo mejor ya que el ha sufrido demasiado y merece ser feliz con alguien que lo ame y lo comprenda y quien mejor para el puesto que tu?

-Ron no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que digas eso, te quiero mucho Ronnie-le dije al momento de abrazarlo

-Y yo a ti herms-dijo mientras correspondía a mi abrazo

-Oye puede que no sea el momento pero Luna me confesó que le gustabas mucho

-En serio? Crees que acepte si la invito a salir en cuanto acabe esto? Es que ahora es muy hermosa

-Pídele una cita y recibirás un tremendo beso de su parte

-Gracias herms, pero por ahora vamos a buscar a Harry que debe de estar necesitándonos en serio

-Claro, vamos-nos pusimos a buscar en el mapa del merodeador hasta que encontré a Harry y luego desapareció y Ron intuyó que estaba en la sala de los menesteres, y no se equivocó

**Fin del Flashback**

Si hace un rato no tenia palabras ahora tenia mucho menos y no se como puede ser eso posible, yo sabia que Ron era un gran amigo pero nunca pensé que seria capaz de tanto para que yo fuera feliz, ese era realmente un gran hermano

-Vaya con que todo eso no fue más que una absurda confusión

-Pues si creo que si, lo importante es que eso esta aclarado y que ahora podemos estar juntos no es así?-me pregunta como si no supiera la respuesta, como me encanta esta chica

-Claro que si hermosa y a pesar de que me imagino que fue lo que paso con lo de hacerte feliz quiero saber de que hablaban exactamente

-Creo que yo te lo puedo decir-dijo una voz detrás de mí y cuando voltee vi nada más y nada menos que a mi hermano Ronald Weasley

-Ron-exclame al momento de darle un fuerte abrazo

-Auch, viejo eres mas bajo que yo pero eres mas fuerte

-Tienes razón, oye Ron perdóname la muerte de Fred fue mi culpa se que no deben ni querer dirigirme la palabra

-Estas bromeando cierto? Harry mi mamá y George han estado pegados de ti las horas que estuviste inconsciente, mamá hasta lloro al pensar que se le podía ir otro de sus hijos y George pensó que perdería a dos hermanos en una misma noche

Ahora si que no tengo palabras, como era posible que esta familia pudiera tener tanta bondad? Soy el causante de la muerte de Fred, sin importar que el mismo Fred me haya dicho que nada le dio más placer que morir ayudando a uno de sus hermanos menores no puedo evitar sentirme culpable y a pesar de todo me siguen considerando miembro de la familia

-Ron no se que decir, yo a ustedes les debo todo

-Para eso está la familia no?

-Él tiene razón Harry, somos una familia

-Tienen razón chicos, pero bueno Ron dijiste que tú podías explicarme lo que escuche que decían en la escalera

-Bien pues pasó lo siguiente….

**Flashback (perspectiva de Ronald Weasley)**

No puedo creer esto, se que estamos en una guerra pero no estaba preparado para ver a uno de mis hermanos muertos, aunque se que Harry desde cierto punto de vista lo debe estar pasando también muy mal pensando que todo esto es su culpa, él no se merece tanto sufrimiento. Me siento derrumbado hasta que siento una mano posarse en mi hombro y cuando levanto la vista ahí esta la inseparable Hermione

-No contengas el llanto Ron, llora todo lo que desees, deja salir todo lo que tengas dentro-me dice cuando estamos al pie de las escaleras y sin contenerme mas rompo en lagrimas entre los brazos de mi amiga, realmente Hermione es una chica excepcional y ahora mas que nunca estoy convencido de que Harry se la merece a su lado. Después de un rato al fin logro serenarme me incorporo y abrazo a Hermione

-Herms eres la chica más impresionante que he conocido y nada me da mas gusto que llamarme tú amigo y hermano

-Gracias Ron, sabes que siempre estaré disponible cuando me necesites

-Pues quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo también para lo que sea

-Te lo agradezco Ron, ahora que lo mencionas si hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar

-Solo dímelo y te ayudaré

-Quiero saber como puedo darle una gran sorpresa a Harry para cuando todo esto acabe

-Bueno esa si me la pones algo difícil pero conociendo a Harry como lo conozco lo mas importante si te lo puedo decir

-Te lo agradezco mucho Ron, no sabes cuanto significa para m

-Oye lo que sea con tal de garantizar su felicidad

-Espero que realmente podamos ser felices

-Te aseguro Hermione que después de esto serás completamente feliz, yo mismo me aseguraré de eso…..

**Fin del Flashback**

Ahora todo tenia sentido y sinceramente no podía estar mas agradecido con mi amigo Ron él solo quería lo mejor para mi de verdad no sabia como agradecerle

-Bueno señor Potter ya sus dudas quedaron disueltas?-me pregunto Hermione mientras me daba un ligero beso en los labios

-Completamente, ahora Hermione pues se que esto puede parecer apresurado pero una parte de mi albergaba que este momento realmente llegara y pues llego así que sin pena alguna y con mi amigo y hermano Ronald Weasley como testigo te pido a ti Hermione Jane Granger-dije mientras me arrodillaba y sacaba una caja de mi pantalón-que te cases conmigo-bueno ya lo hice ahora todo depende de su respuesta, espero que sea positiva aunque lo mas seguro es que diga que no pero no me podía contener

-Si

-Que?-en serio lo dijo?

-Si Harry si seré tu esposa

-En serio, aceptas?

-Que si Harry y mil veces si en que idioma quieres que te lo diga?-se oye un poco molesta pero se que es fingido

-Bueno creo que llego el momento de dejarlos solos

-Gracias Ron, eres el mejor hermano que alguien pueda desear

-Que no se te olvide eso al darme mi regalo de navidad entendido?

-Sabes, si es por mi te puedes quedar con mi cuenta de Gringotts

-Con que ambos sean felices me basta y sobra-y salió de la habitación dejándonos a Hermione y a mi solos

-Creo que es hora de que veas tu sorpresa-me dice coquetamente desde atrás

-De acuerdo-tomo su rostro ente mis manos y ni siquiera intento detenerme por mucho que yo quiera saber cual es dicha sorpresa y la beso

-Ya basta Harry, sino no sabrás cual el y tu quieres saberlo o no?-por que me tenia que conocer tan bien

-Entiéndeme Mione es que estuve mucho tiempo deseando poderte besar y al fin te tengo para mi y no me puedo contener

-Te entiendo Harry, pero créeme que no te arrepentirás –me dijo extendiéndome una mano

-De acuerdo vamos-le conteste y le tome la mano. Nos desaparecimos y reaparecimos justo en el valle de Godric supongo que Hermione planeo mi sorpresa en la casa de mis padres ya que estamos justo frente a esta aunque ahora se ve mucho mas bonita que la primera vez que la vi, vaya las mujeres si que son increíble te duermes 14 horas y que no hacen?

-Cierra los ojos-me ordenó y yo obedecí, siento como ella me guía dentro de la casa hasta que se detiene-ábrelos-obedecí nuevamente y me quede estupefacto al ver la belleza de la que una vez fue mi demacrada mansión, nunca la llegue a ver por dentro pero estaba seguro de que no era tan hermosa

-Esta es mi mansión?-pregunte embobado realmente no sabia como había hecho para ponerla como un autentico palacio en 14 horas

-Así es, supuse que te gustaría vivir aquí después de la batalla final

-Querrás decir nos gustaría Mione, no pienso venirme a vivir aquí solo sin ti

-Lo dices en serio Harry, de verdad quieres que venga a vivir contigo?

-Claro que si, eres mi futura esposa y la mujer que más amo en la tierra por eso quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces-me contesta y no puedo evitar besarla con ternura y amor por toda la cara, el cuello, sus brazos, de verdad que no se si me podre contener mas-no necesitas contenerte Harry, hoy es un día para nosotros y quiero que lo disfrutemos al máximo-no espero mas y voy al ataque, empiezo a acariciarla suave y cariñosamente mientras le beso el cuello, ok me harte, la ropa esta sobrando y sin vacilar le quito la blusa que lleva pero de repente me detengo, yo he estado una gran cantidad de horas con la misma ropa, ella parece darse cuenta de esto también y se ríe

-Oye no me da risa

-Descuida tontito, estaba preparada para esto y por eso prepare un baño caliente en la tina-no espere a que dijera mas nada y la lleve cargada en brazos hasta el baño donde efectivamente estaba la tina con agua tibia y esencias aromáticas

-Vaya que cuidaste todos los detalles

-Es que hoy es un día especial y eso amerita a sorpresa especial

-Te amo Hermione

-Te amo Harry-y ahí en esa tina con aromatizantes Hermione fue mía por primera vez; donde nos descubrimos, exploramos y fuimos uno solo y donde por fin logre conocer lo que era la completa felicidad al estar con mi amiga, novia y futura esposa Hermione Granger

**1 AÑO DESPUES**

Los nervios me están matando, que pasa si ella se arrepiente y no viene, después de todo ella siempre había dicho que no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de casarse tan jóvenes pero no podía aguantar más deseaba unir mi vida a la de ella, y que mejor lugar para hacerlo que el mismo donde la conocí, donde viví con ella muchas aventuras, donde aprendí todo lo que se y donde admití mi amor por ella, no había mejor lugar para casarnos que en Hogwarts, puede que todavía no hayan terminado de arreglarlo pero con un poco de mi ayuda y de la varita de sauco pues se había avanzado bastante. Siento mis manos sudadas y la respiración se me corta al verla llegar en una carroza tirada por dos caballos alados (cortesía de mí cuñada Fleur) con un hermoso vestido blanco que la hace ver como un verdadero ángel. El señor Granger la lleva hasta el altar donde le da un beso en la cien y luego se dirige hacia mí y me dice

-Te estoy entregando mi más grande tesoro, cuídala como se lo merece

-Lo haré con mi vida hasta el fin del mundo-me da una palmada en la espalda y se devuelve dejando a Hermione frente a mi ambos ante el ministro de magia kingsley shakelboc, la veo a los ojos y solo veo felicidad y seguridad y eso me ayuda a mi a tener la misma mirada con seguridad y felicidad

-Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para unir a esta joven pareja en santo matrimonio, primero que nada los novios darán sus votos, Harry….

-Hermione, tu has estado conmigo durante 8 largos años en los que hemos compartido tanto buenas como malas experiencias y hemos sabido sobrellevarlas, tu te has convertido en algo tan indispensable para mi como lo son el agua y el aire, tu has llenado mi vida de dicha y felicidad cuando solo tenia tristeza soledad y hoy estas frente a mi a punto de convertirme en el hombre mas feliz y afortunado del mundo, te agradezco Hermione por existir y por llegar a mi vida

-Hermione….-dijo el ministro y ella asintió

-Harry llevamos 8 años de conocernos y durante esos 8 años he tenido la dicha de acompañarte durante tus aventuras, de compartir tus vivencias, de ayudarte cuando lo necesitaste y por sobre todo he tenido la oportunidad de amarte, de darte el cariño que siempre mereciste y de poder enfrentar al mundo juntos, como amigos, como pareja, como uno solo que es en lo que nos convertiremos hoy y por eso estoy aquí frente a ti con la felicidad a mas no poder apunto de portar tu apellido con honor y alegría por el resto de mi vida, te agradezco Harry por dejarme entrar en tu vida

Las palabras de Hermione me llegaron al corazón, porque sabia que no eran practicadas ya que yo tampoco escribí mis votos solo dije lo que salía de mi corazón y se que así hizo Hermione también por lo cual hoy veo que todos los sufrimientos por los que pasé valieron la pena con tan solo haberla conocido y aun mas tenerla a mi lado como mi amiga, mi amante, mi novia, mi pareja, mi Hermione. El ministro continúa dando lectura a las palabras matrimoniales pero a mí lo único que me importa es la persona frente a mí que está a unos segundos de convertirse en mi esposa. Ya está llegando a la parte importante al fin la espera habrá valido la pena

-Bien ahora cada uno tome el anillo del otro-así lo hicimos-Harry James Potter, aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu legitima esposa para honrarla y respetarla en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y el la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-dije con decisión

-Y tu Hermione Granger, aceptas a Harry Potter como tu legitimo esposo para honrarlo y respetarlo en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y el la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-contesto con emoción

-Pues por el poder que me concede mi titulo de ministro de magia y por el amor que hoy existe entre ustedes dos yo los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que dios unió hoy no lo separé el hombre, puede besar a la novia-al fin, lo que había estado esperando le quité el velo tome su rostro entre mis manos y la besé lleno de emoción y felicidad, hoy mi mayor sueño se había hecho realidad Hermione se había convertido en mi esposa, puede que haya pasado por cosas malas antes pero la recompensa final fue suficientemente poderosa como para opacar todos esos malos momentos y mi felicidad aumentó mas al momento de estar bailando nuestra primera pieza como marido y mujer cuando ella me dijo al oído

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-Y qué es?-pregunte emocionado por lo que podría ser

-Harry…. Estoy embarazada

Eso si no me lo esperé, la noticia me tomo fuera de lugar y sabía como reaccionar pero por la dicha que me provocaba

-Harry por favor dime algo-dijo al ver mi mirada perdida

-Voy a ser papá-dije en susurro inaudible

-Que?

-Voy a ser papá-repetí con mas fuerza-VOY A SER PAPÁ-termine gritando y después de hacerlo tome a Hermione por la cintura y le clavé el mas cariñoso beso que le podría haber dado-no sabes lo feliz que estoy Hermione, estoy en el cielo

-Harry que bueno que lo tomes así

-Como mas lo haría, es la segunda mejor cosa que me ha pasado hoy-la volví a besar y luego fuimos con nuestros amigos para darles la nueva noticia, oficialmente mi vida había dado un cambio inesperado, tenia un nuevo destino por seguir y lo disfrutaría al máximo

**18 AÑOS DESPUES**

Ya han pasado 19 años desde que derroté a Voldemort y que Hermione y yo aceptamos nuestro mutuo amor, 19 años en los cuales no ha habido espacio para malos momentos ya que ahora soy el jefe del departamento de Aurores de Inglaterra y Hermione jefa del departamento de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, tenemos a 2 pequeños en casa: James el mayor que tiene 17 y Albus Severus el menor con 11

James tiene mis ojos y el color de cabello lo heredó de Hermione, sacó la actitud bromista de su abuelo (y en nada tiene que ver que George y Ron lo tomaran bajo su tutela de bromistas)

Albus tiene los ojos de Hermione y su carácter, le fascinan los libros es algo tímido aunque mucho mas sociable que Hermione y tiene mi cabello

Ron por su parte opto por la carrera de medimago, afirmó que ya había tenido suficiente de luchar contra magos tenebrosos (pero no se debió a que Luna quería estudiar para medimago también) También cabe resaltar que se casó con Luna y tuvieron 2 hijos llamados Hugo de 10 años de edad y Rose de 15

Ginny y Neville terminaron casándose, Neville ocupo el puesto de profesor de herbologia y Ginny se dedicó a jugar Quidditch profesional con su equipo favorito las arpías de Holyhead como cazadora, tuvieron un hijo llamado Johnny de 15 años de edad

Estamos en la estación del tren donde James, Johnny, Albus y Rose abordarán el expreso a Hogwarts, este será el primer año del pequeño James

-Oh vamos Albus solo dije que era una posibilidad, no es que vayas a quedar solo porque yo lo digo-oí que le dijo James a Albus

-Que ocurre niños?-pregunté viéndolos a los dos

-Nada pa-contesto James-lo único que hice fue decirle a Albus que hay posibilidades que quede en Slytherin

-Y que hay de malo en eso hijo-pregunté dirigiéndome a Albus

-Es que no quiero terminar en Slytherin dicen que solo hay presumidos

-Oh vamos hijo no creas en todo lo que te digan-intervino Hermione-después de todo hay varios niños Slytherin bien agradables como Scorpius por ejemplo

-Mamá tiene razón Scorpius es muy agradable-agrego James

-Igual prefiero ir a Gryffindor

-Albus Severus Potter, tienes los nombres de 2 directores de Hogwarts uno de ellos era de Slytherin y fue el hombre mas valiente que conocí-dije recordando todo lo que vi en el recuerdo del difunto Snape (el sermón de Harry a Albus sacado directamente de la película)

-De acuerdo, pero no te molestes luego si termino ahí

-Jamás hijo me sentiré muy orgulloso de que termines en cualquier casa-agregue mientras lo abrazaba y en ese momento vimos a Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville, lo chicos fueron a saludarlos y aproveche de hablar con Hermione

-Creo que no todo saldrás tan bien como esperaba-le digo mientras la abrazo por detrás y le beso la nuca

-Vamos querido no te preocupes, veras como todo saldrá bien

-Sigo sin entender como lograste hacer que accediera

-Oh vamos Harry te acababas de retirar del puesto de auror y fue una oportunidad muy buena y así podíamos estar mas tiempo juntos

-Bueno tienes razón aunque sigo sin creerme que acepté

**Flashback**

Acaban de llegar las listas para James y para Albus de sus útiles de Hogwarts me parece increíble que ya Albus vaya a entrar a Hogwarts, parece que solo fue ayer cuando comenzó a hablar y James ni se diga, escogido Premio Anual igual que Hermione y yo en el ultimo año que gracias a McGonagall pudimos repetir

Les entrego a James y Albus sus listas cuando ellos me llaman de regreso

-Papá McGonagall mandó una carta para ti junto a la mía-me dijo James extendiéndome la carta

-Y una para mamá junto a la mía-y cogí la carta que me entregó James

-Hermione-llamé a mi esposa que estaba en el piso de arriba

-Ya bajo amor-me contesto y en un minuto bajo saludándome con un beso

-McGonagall nos envió unas cartas con los niños-le comenté mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-Que raro y de que se tratará?-me pregunto

-Pues no se leámoslas-y así hicimos, ambas cartas decían exactamente lo mismo

_Estimados Harry y Hermione_

_Se que les parecerá raro que yo les escriba pero esto es un asunto que podría ser de beneficio para los tres, tengo una muy buena propuesta para hacerles, si desean escucharla los esperare en mi despacho el día que ustedes lo deseen_

_Espero que tomen en cuenta esta propuesta y vengan a verme ya que no solo tenemos que hablar de negocios_

_Sin nada mas que decirles me despido de ustedes deseándoles lo mejor cuídense y espero verlos pronto_

_ATT: Minerva McGonagall, Directora de Hogwarts_

_PD: les envié dos cartas con el mismo contenido en caso de que una se pierda_

Terminamos de leer las cartas y nos quedamos extrañados, de que propuesta nos podría estar hablando McGonagall? Dispuestos a descubrirlo nos arreglamos para ir

-Chicos los podemos dejar solos un rato y contar con que no quemen la casa?

-Si claro váyanse tranquilos-respondió james

-Si no se preocupen no causaremos destrozos

-De acuerdo, vamos Mione-la tomé de la mano y nos metimos en la chimenea donde arrojamos unos polvos flu y después de gritar ``Despacho de la directora McGonagall´´ experimentamos el típico y fastidioso viaje por polvos flu. Una vez llegamos McGonagall ya nos estaba esperando

-Buenas tardes Harry, buenas tardes Hermione que alegría que hayan venido

-Buenas tardes Minerva, pues nos tomaste por sorpresa pero nos conoces bastante bien como para saber que siempre que surge un misterio nosotros actuamos-contesté cortésmente

-Claro que lo se por eso los llame, por favor siéntense-y así hicimos-bueno iré sin rodeos, Harry tengo entendido que te jubilaste como auror hace un mes no?

-Así es-conteste con serenidad

-Y tu Hermione abandonaste el departamento de cuidado de criaturas mágicas porque te quitaba mucho tiempo para compartir con tu esposo

-Correcto

-Perfecto, pues verán señores hoy los llamé porque yo ya no me puedo encargar de dar clases de transformaciones y dirigir el colegio al mismo tiempo y el profesor Horace Slughor tristemente debe retirarse de su puesto como profesor de pociones, así que mi propuesta es la siguiente, que les parecería dar clases aquí en Hogwarts?-la pregunta fue algo inesperada ya que por la gran fortuna que habíamos amasado ninguno de los dos nos habíamos planteado buscar un empleo nuevo pero había que admitir que estar todo el día en casa se estaba volviendo aburrido

-Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que sí, ya que Hermione siempre fue excepcional en transformaciones y tu Harry tu entrenamiento como auror te ha dado una gran habilidad con las pociones que superan con creces al príncipe mestizo, y bueno como se podrás imaginar también aprovecho de no hacer ninguna prueba de liderazgo entre los profesores para saber quien será el nuevo líder de Slytherin y de Gryffindor

-Bueno pues es algo inesperado pero creo que podríamos pensarlo-dijo Hermione algo indecisa

-Pues no me parece tan mala idea excepto por lo de ser el nuevo líder de Slytherin no me convence mucho, después de todo yo fui in Gryffindor en todo lo que indica la palabra

-Entiendo tu punto de vista Harry, pero como buen Gryffindor no debes de ser valiente y afrontar los nuevos retos que se te presentan?

-Pues si pero….-por que Minerva debía ser tan sabia?

-Saben qué? Yo voy a dar una vuelta por el castillo, piénsenlo, considérenlo y denme una respuesta-y salió del despacho dejándonos a Hermione y a mi solos

-Que haremos?-me preguntó Hermione viéndome fijamente

-Pues yo no pienso ser el líder de Slytherin-dije yo serio

-OH-contesto débilmente

-Que ocurre hermosa?-le pregunte al ver su cara

-Es que yo si quería dar clases aquí pero solo si tu estas conmigo, sin ti prefiero no hacerlo

-Oh vamos amor, es que no me complace para nada ser el nuevo líder de Slytherin

-Te entiendo Harry, bueno tendremos que declinar-y puso sus ojos de ángel triste, eso debería de prohibírselo, siempre me convence con esos ojos y con otras cosas

-Oh mas te vale que hoy me hagas bastantes mimos, acepto

-SIIIII que bien amor, estoy súper contenta y sobre los mimos-y empezó a besarme el cuello-te daré todos los que desees-al rato llego McGonagall y le informamos que aceptábamos los empleos siempre y cuando nos tocara todas las clases de ella y mías a las mismas horas para tener mas tiempo para nosotros

**Fin del Flashback**

**-**Bueno ya que, solo queda esperar a ver como reaccionan los chicos al vernos allí y ver que soy el nuevo líder de Slytherin

-Descuida amor todo estará bien ya que yo estaré contigo-la tomé por la cintura y la comencé a besar hasta que el sonido del tren nos interrumpió- ya es hora

En seguida ayudamos a los chicos a subir sus cosas al tren para luego despedirnos de los chicos

-Bueno chicos se portan bien, cuídense mucho y hagan sus tareas a tiempo-les decía Hermione tratando se sonar convincente aun cuando la realidad es que los vería mas a menudo de lo que ellos desearían

-Claro mamá tranquila, además recuerda que soy Premio Anual y como tal soy un alumno ejemplar-dijo James con orgullo

-De acuerdo señor importante, cuida mucho a tu hermano

-Lo haré si termina en Gryffindor

-Y si termino en Slytherin?-pregunto mi pobre hijo preocupado

-Tendrás que valerte por ti mismo-le contesto James en broma-oh vamos Albus es un chiste, claro que te cuidaré hermanito

-Gracias James, adiós mamá, adiós papá

-Adiós chicos cuídense mucho

-Claro papá cuídate-me contestó James desde la ventana y se fueron perdiendo a medida que el tren tomaba velocidad

-Bueno amor tenemos unas horas antes de que debamos ir a Hogwarts, tienes algo en mente?-le pregunté a mi esposa mientras le besaba los hombros

-Pues tengo la tina lista-y sin decir mas fuimos a la casa a disfrutar de nuestra tina juntos como la primera vez, amándonos el uno al otro

Al fin de cuentas no me puedo quejar, mi vida tuvo muchas altas y bajas pero todo tubo su recompensa, Albus quedo en Slytherin pero lo tomo con mucha felicidad al enterarse quien sería su líder de casa. Hermione y yo continuamos viviendo nuestros días juntos con el pasar del tiempo sin dejar de demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos cada día hasta el final de nuestra vida donde inclusive después de la muerte aun estábamos juntos disfrutando en la eternidad

_**Fin**_

**Bueno este es el fin de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y solo para aclarar este es nada más el final alternativo que yo le busqué a Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte así que para mis lectores de Harry Potter y el Poder Interior aclaro que este final no tiene que ver con el de la otra historia**

**Para los que deseen les dejo mi correo vdha_1996... (lo demas ya lo saben) para hablar con mas facilidad y tranquilidad**

**Cuídense y nos leeremos luego**


End file.
